Esme's Thoughts
by moocoweyes
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Esme's thought on Bella's arrival into their life and the changes she has wrought. Takes place at the wedding.


The music swelled around me, the haunting strains of the piano piece rippling through the air. It brings a smile to my face, this piece written by my son for the beautiful girl who has entered his life and changed it, who has changed all our lives. As one our heads turn, looking towards the elegant archway placed at the foot of the porch stairs, at the head of the long white aisle stretching across the lawn. The music reached its triumphal pitch and the group rises, standing and turning in anticipation towards the house.

I reach back, grasping Carlisle's stone hand. As our fingers interlace, he squeezes gently, and we turn towards the arch, towards our future. Bella rounds the corner, pausing directly under the arch. She is clutching Charlie's arm for dear life, whether out of nerves or in fear of falling, I am not sure. She looks wildly around for a moment and then her gaze zeros in on what waits for her at the end of the long, white aisle. Her eyes warm, the panic in them fades, and her chin lifts. A smile blooms across her face as she begins the slow march down the aisle towards her destiny.

Watching her, this woman I have already come to think of as my daughter, walk towards my son, I reflect on the tumultuous two years which had led us to this point. Although Edward was technically older than me, I had always thought of him as my son. Call it the compassion and motherly tendencies which I had had as a human and which had only been magnified after my change, but he would always be my boy, my son. The first of my "children" and the one most dear to my heart. I watched him over the past 60-odd years since I joined he and Carlisle's family. I saw that, while he was always affectionate and caring, always happy and seemingly at peace, he was alone. In a family of couples deeply in love, he was the odd man out, the one alone and I could see it take its toll on him.

Carlisle and I worried about him. We feared that something had gone wrong, that he had been changed too early, that he had never developed what was necessary for the feeling of love to develop. And then she walked into his life. This human, with her gentle ways and clumsiness, her compassion and her bravery. She walked into his life and took his heart into her care and never looked back. She found him, she saved him from his self-inflicted torture, never once caring that she was in danger every moment she was with him.

I remember that first day, when he came home early, frantic, jumbling incoherent sentences falling from his lips. All we could glean was that there was a girl at school, he had almost given away everything and he needed to leave. He made it clear that it was hurting him to leave me, the family, but I understood. He did not want to kill this girl and it was best if he were away.

Then he returned, determined to make it through the torture. He went to school, he stayed near the girl, and he found himself intrigued by her. He was drawn closer, and could not stay away. He found himself falling for her, experiencing those emotions that I had felt for Carlisle for the first time so many years ago. The family rejoiced. Finally, Edward would not be alone any longer.

He brought her to meet us, this Bella, his angel. Although she knew of his true nature, knew of our situation, she came willingly, no eagerly. She accepted us as we were, swiftly becoming as much a part of our family as if she had always been there. The fact that she was human presented some problems, yes. I thought briefly of her birthday party and Jasper's mistake and of the consequences that had for all of us. The forced exile and the Edward's separation from her. Yet she remained true to him. Her love for him never diminished, even though she thought herself rejected and she went to him in a heartbeat, saving him from himself, bringing him home to me, to his family.

My love for this girl comes not only because she is a beautiful person, but also because she has saved my favorite son. She has given him reason to live, she has completed him, she has made him see the good in the world, in people. Though there are still rough times ahead and theirs has been a rocky road, I know they will succeed because she has the bravery to fall in love with a vampire and show him that she holds the soul which he had thought he lost, the heart he thought dead. And she cares for it, with regards to his needs, and to her own.

As I turn to face front, watching Bella as she joins Edward, handsome in his tux, I smile, remembering my own wedding so long ago. Their vows are simple, written for each other and said so softly that only they and my family, with our superior hearing, can hear. The joy that shines out of both their eyes is palpable as they are pronounced husband and wife and Edward takes her gently against him and kisses her. The crowd cheers as the two descend and walk down the aisle, Edward holding her closely so she does not fall.

They stand together at the top of the porch stairs, waiting with Alice and Jasper as the guests file by, offering their congratulations. I see Charlie and Renee hug their daughter and shake Edward's hand. I see Emmett lift Bella off her feet in his enthusiasm and Rosalie quickly kiss her cheek. I see their classmates file by and offer congratulations. And then Carlisle and I are before them. He grins at Edward then wraps his arms gently around Bella, pulling her close for a moment and kissing her cheek. I look at my son, at the joy in his face and the quiet peace there, and realize that this is the happiest day of his existence. His angel is his forever. He grins at me and I smile back before he throws his arms around me and squeezes me. His face as he pulls back is more candid and alive then I have ever seen it. As Carlisle moves towards Edward I turn to Bella. Her eyes are still glistening with the tears she shed during the ceremony and she smiles uncertainly at me, opening her arms. I step towards her, realizing I would be crying if I could, wrapping her in a gentle stone hug. Her arms wrap around my back, and we stay that way for a long time. As we finally pull away from each other, I lean close and whisper something in her ear.

As Carlisle and I move away, I hear Edward turn to Bella and ask: "What did Esme whisper to you?" I smile as I hear her hesitate and then reply, "She thanked me. Thanked me for saving you, for making you whole." Carlisle pulls me close, rubbing his hand up and down my arm, and I know that behind me Edward has pulled Bella into a kiss. As we walk into the house, I realize I am happier than I have been in a very long time, and it is because of this girl, this clumsy beautiful brave girl has entered all our lives and changed them all forever.


End file.
